


Meeting Dr. Busch

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [29]
Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor, F/M, Kurt is a Doctor, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison meets Kurt for the first time they hit it off immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Dr. Busch

**Author's Note:**

> Fic 29/30  
> AU Prompt: Doctor

Madison Ashley sits on the chair beside the hospital bed, waiting for the doctor to come in to go over all the details of the surgery.  She chews on her bottom lip nervously.  She’s not sure how much longer she can wait.  It would be different if it were own surgery, but this surgery is for her six year old son.  When there’s a knock on the open door, Madison looks over to see the doctor walk in.  She hadn’t met this doctor yet.  Her ex had been with Luke when this doctor started on. 

 

“Good morning.  I am Dr. Busch.”

 

Madison stands up.  “Dr. Busch, it’s nice to finally meet you.  I’m Madison Ashley, Luke’s mom.”

 

“Miss Ashley, I’ve heard a lot about you.”  He shakes her hand and smiles at her.  “Luke never stops talking about you.”

 

“You weren’t supposed to tell her,” Luke says.

 

“Oh right!  I forgot.”  Kurt places his hand over his heart.  “Forgive me.”  He smiles.  “So how are you feeling, Luke?”

 

“I’m good.”

 

Kurt walks stops beside the bed.  “Can you sit up for me?  I want to have a look.”

 

Luke sits up.  “I haven’t been able to sleep on my right side like you said could happen.”

 

Kurt nods as he lifts the gown.  He runs his hand over the bump.  “That’s going to go away after this.  The good news is that it hasn’t grown anymore.”  He looks at Madison.  “How much sleep have you gotten lately?”

 

“Not much,” Madison says.  She hates to admit that, but it’s the truth. 

 

“That’s not unusual.  You can go ahead and lay back, Luke.”  Kurt steps back looks at Madison again.  “The nurse will be in shortly to get Luke ready.  You’re welcome to be with him up until we actually walk through the doors.  The surgery will be about two hours, possibly longer.  We won’t know for sure until we get in there.  But we’ll have someone keeping you updated.”

 

Madison nods.  “Okay.”  She takes a deep breath.

 

“And once the surgery is done, I’ll come out and speak with you about everything.  Will Carter be here as well?”

 

“He’s on his way now actually.”

 

“Good.  If he has any questions for me before the surgery, you can have the nurses page me.”

 

She nods.  “I will.”

 

“Luke, I’ll see you in a bit, okay?”

 

“Yes,” Luke says with a smile.

 

Madison stands at the doors with Carter beside her as Luke is pushed to the back.  She takes a deep breath.  “This sucks,” she says.

 

Carter wraps an arm around her shoulders.  “He’s going to be fine,” he says.

 

“I know.” 

 

“So, dare I say it now?”

 

She looks up at him as they turn to head to the waiting room.  “Say what?”

 

“Dr. Busch had his eye on you.”

 

Madison rolls her eyes.  “You’re crazy.”

 

“Maybe so.  But I saw what I saw and I know that look.”  Carter smiles as they sit down. 

 

Kurt walks into the waiting room and looks around to find Madison and Carter.  When he spots them, he walks over.  He smiles as they both stand up.  “Surgery went great.”

 

“Oh thank God,” Madison says with a sigh of relief.  “And Luke’s okay?”

 

“He’s still asleep.  But everything went well.  They’re bringing him into recovery right now and you two are welcome to go back with him.”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

“Follow me.”

 

* * *

  
  
Kurt stops at the deli counter, taking a number as he looks at the selections.  As he moves to the next window, he bumps into someone.  He turns quickly to apologize.  “I’m so sorry,” he says.  He smiles when he sees who’s standing there.  “Madison, hi.  I’m sorry.  I wasn’t paying attention.”

 

“Dr. Busch.”  Madison smiles at him.  “It’s okay, neither was I.  I was too busy staring at the pasta salads.”

 

“Call me Kurt.”  He gestures toward the salads.  “What would you suggest?”

 

“Honestly?  None of those.”  She shrugs as she takes a number.  “None look too good to me.  But I usually make my own, so I suppose I’m a bit biased.”

 

Kurt chuckles.  “I’ve never tried to make my own.”  He looks over when his number is called.  “That’s me.”  He orders his lunch meat and cheese before taking a step back.  “How’s Luke doing?”

 

“He’s doing great.  He wants to see you again.  It’s all he’s talked about to anyone who will listen.”  She smiles at him before stepping up to the counter to order.

 

“He’s not the only one.  According to my brother I haven’t shut up about Luke.”  He shrugs as he takes the packages from the woman.  “Thanks.”  He looks at Madison.  “Luke’s a great kid.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that.”

 

“Listen, I’m having a cookout tomorrow.  You and Luke should come.”

 

“Oh, no.  I wouldn’t want to impose.”

 

“Impose?  You wouldn’t be.  I invited you.  I would really like to see you two there.  I’m on the lake too, so we’ll likely get out on the boat too.”

 

“Well…”  Madison takes the packages from the woman behind the counter and nods her thanks.  “…it would be nice to get out of the house for a while.”

 

“Then it’s settled.”

 

“I guess so.”  She smiles as they start walking once again.  “But I insist on bringing something.”

 

“Well, what about your pasta salad?”

 

“I can do that.  How many people are you expecting?”

 

“Um… about twenty probably.  Family and close friends.  Something I try to do every once in a while.”

 

“I think it’s a good way to keep in touch.  And I’m sure with your schedule it’s nice to have that time to yourself too.”

 

“It is.  But I love what I do.”

 

“I can tell.  And you’re amazing with kids.  Luke’s never been fond of doctor’s, but he’s been comfortable from the beginning with you.”

 

“I was a kid once too.”

 

“See, why can’t everyone have that attitude?”

 

“A lot of people forget that.”

 

* * *

  
  
Madison sucks in a deep breath as she looks at the house in front of her.  She had figured the house would be one of the larger ones in the area.  But she was wrong.  Sure, it was a good sized house, but it was practical big.  She looks back at Luke and smiles.

 

“Ready?” she asks.

 

“Yes,” Luke exclaims.

 

She reaches over to the passenger seat and grabs her bowl of pasta salad.  “Let’s go.”  She climbs out of the car and waits in the front for Luke.  He takes her hand as they walk around to the back of the house.  Madison isn’t too surprised by the looks she gets from people.  At least they aren’t disgusted looks.

 

“Hey,” Kurt says jogging over.  “You made it.”

 

Madison smiles at him.  “Told you we would be here.  Sorry that we’re late.  I missed the street and then got myself lost.”

 

“No problem.  Glad you made it.”  He takes the bowl from her.  “Luke, my man.  How you feeling?”

 

“I’m great,” Luke answers.  “And I can sleep on my side again.”

 

“That’s awesome news, buddy.”  He gestures around.  “Welcome to… this.  There are drinks in the coolers by the deck.  The green cooler has drinks for the kids.  There’s some food out now.”

 

“Can I see your house?” Luke asks.

 

“Luke…”

 

Kurt smiles.  “Sure can, buddy.  Come on.”

 

After seeing the house, the three walk back outside.  Kurt looks at Madison as they stop by the coolers.  “Pick your poison,” he says with a smile.  “There’s pop, water, beer, Mike’s Hard Lemonade.”

 

“I’ll have a Mike’s.”

 

 “Can I have a pop, Mom?” Luke asks.

 

“Yes.”

 

They walk over to where the picnic table is and sit.  Kurt looks across the table at Madison, who smiles at him.  “So, tell me about you,” he says.

 

“Not much to tell,” she responds.

 

“Oh come on, Madison.  There’s something about everyone.  What do you do?”

 

“I work for a publishing company.”

 

“Okay.  And what do you do there?”

 

“Right now I’m the secretary.  I’m taking some classes though to become an editor.”

 

“See, now that’s something.  That’s great.  So publishing company.  Strictly books?”

 

“Yeah.  We publish all kinds of books though.  We don’t strictly cater to one genre.”

 

“What would you say you publish the most?”

 

“Probably romance.”

 

Madison is amazed at how comfortable she is talking to Kurt.  She’s never been this comfortable with anyone before, especially someone she barely knows.  Before she knows it, it’s getting dark out and Luke has fallen asleep.

 

“I guess I should get him home and into bed,” she says.

 

“Probably a good idea,” Kurt says.  He stands and lifts the sleeping boy up before Madison has a chance to.  “Lead the way.”

 

Madison smiles as they walk around to the front of the house.  “Thanks for inviting us.  It was fun.”

 

“I’m glad you came.”  Kurt leans down to put Luke into the back seat.  He steps back and waits for Madison to get him buckled in.

 

Madison closes the door and looks up at Kurt.  “I hope we didn’t overstay our welcome.”

 

“Not at all.”  He grins.  “What do you think about doing it again?  Next time without all the people here.”

 

She blushes a little.  “Yeah?”

 

He nods.  “Yeah.  I’d like to see you again.”

 

“I think that can definitely be arranged.”  They walk around to the driver’s side.  “You have my number.  Call me anytime.”

 

He nods.  “I will do that.  You okay to drive home?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.”  She smiles.  “Thanks again.”

 

“You’re welcome.”  He leans down and kisses her cheek.  “Careful driving home.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

**The End**


End file.
